It is well known to utilize a torque strut between an engine and vehicle chassis to control pitching of a power train. Typically, elastomeric bushings are used at pivot connections of the torque strut to provide a soft substantially linear spring rate at small vibratory pitching amplitudes occurring with low torque. In addition, the bushings may be configured so that for large pitching powertrain amplitudes occurring at high torque, the strut mounts additionally provide non-linear rates that increase with increasing large pitching amplitudes so as to isolate such pitching vibrations of the power train. However, conventional torque struts are typically not usable in all-wheel drive applications or may provide limited options for assembling the engine to the cradle or vehicle body. Thus, while conventional torque struts work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.